


Lipstick Kiss

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cock Rings, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Footsie, M/M, Size Kink, megane eros, powerbottom yuuri, victor being wrecked in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: It was date night, and Yuuri had a few ideas about how to make it special...





	Lipstick Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My part for the Powerbottom Yuuri Telephone Game!!!!
> 
> The lines I got :  
> “Are we celebrating something?”  
> “As long as you do whatever I tell you, I’m sure it will be pleasurable, don’t you think? Will you be good for me, Viktor?”
> 
> The lines I passed on:  
> “What's this for?” he asked, giving the gift a little shake.  
> “Sit back and be good for me, Victor,” Yuuri said with a little smile. “Do exactly as I say and maybe you'll get to come tonight.”

It was date night.

More than that, it was their first date night after a very long skating season, and Yuuri was only human. He had needs like anyone else. And right now, those needs were entirely centered around having his fiancé’s dick inside him.

It was all pretty simple. Sex during competition season wasn't a practical thing. Sometimes there would be lazy rutting, slow lovemaking when they wanted that closeless, but they came off practice too tired most nights to do much and hesitant to penetrate when it could mean compromised jumps the next day.

Sometimes Victor would rock slow and shallow and sweet between Yuuri’s thighs and reach around to stroke Yuuri off, while Yuuri savored the feeling of Victor’s cock head sliding teasingly over his hole and perineum.

Sometimes Yuuri would cradle Victor’s pecs in his hands and push them together, making a shallow line to slide his cock between. Sometimes Victor grinned impishly and licked the head on each upstroke, and it drove Yuuri just a bit mad with lust, seeing his gorgeous fiance’s tongue peeking out through his teeth.

But right now, Yuuri needed to know Victor in the biblical sense, filthy and hard and perfect. And he wanted Victor to need him just as bad.

Which was why Yuuri had a plan for tonight, and why he had a little box wrapped in golden paper, tied up with a bow. Victor needed a little surprise tonight. This was just the first of many.

Victor stepped from the bedroom dressed to kill. He'd done his hair the way he liked to do for competitions, with his bangs sweeping over his eyes. Yuuri recognized the suit as one of Victor’s favorites.

Yuuri stood and slid a hand up Victor’s chest with a smile. “You look nice,” he said. He smoothed his finger down the tie, straightening it up just a hair.

Victor’s hand curled around his waist, right where it belonged. “So do you.”

Yuuri smiled up. He stepped out of Victor’s gentle embrace, and he retrieved the box from the couch. He hesitated.

No, no time for doubt now. He'd already done enough worrying about tonight. Victor was his, and he was Victor’s. And this little surprise was something Yuuri knew Victor would enjoy. He turned back, and he let his eyelids flutter. Just a show, like skating, like everything else.

Low, seductive, he turned on the charm. “I got you something for tonight. I was wondering if you'd wear it for me?”

He pressed the box into Victor’s palm before he could back out. Victor was taken in, his tone dropping husky and low.

“What's this for?” he asked, giving the gift a little shake.

“I can't surprise you?” Yuuri asked. He turned on the wide eyed innocence, the kind that only made him look more guilty, and he couldn't help but smile and try to bite his tongue.

His reflection in the mirror was dangerous, lips painted red as blood with fresh lipstick still wet on his lips.

“I think you're planning something,” Victor said. His lip curled. “Something I'll like?”

“Open your present and decide for yourself.”

Victor slid the ribbon off and peeked inside. His eyes went wide. A little hiss of air wheezed out his nose. “Yuuri, it's beautiful.”

He slid the lid completely off, revealing the beautiful golden cock ring Yuuri had secretly ordered two weeks ago. He held it up. A curve of light glinted along it.

“Wear it?” Yuuri said, excitement making it come a little quicker than he’d intended. “I can put it on you.” Victor covered his lips, but Yuuri could see the smile hiding beneath his hand. Yuuri knelt slowly, his hands sliding smoothly down to rest on Victor’s thighs.

He looked up.

“How long have you been planning something like this?” Victor asked. His voice was rough with desire, and Yuuri could see the front of Victor’s slacks tenting from sheer anticipation. Yuuri opened them with a soft touch.

He pulled Victor’s cock out of the black underwear. His lips pressed against the tip, a phantom of a kiss that left a dusting of red along the skin. He smiled up. “Don’t worry about that. Just do what I say, Victor. You will, won’t you? You’ll be a good boy for me?”

Victor groaned. “Yuuri. You know I will.” Hands settled on his shoulders, halting and hesitant and light, and Yuuri slid one over the nape of his neck.

Yuuri felt the cock stiffen between his fingers. Before it could harden fully, he slid the ring over the thickness of Victor’s arousal, settling the large gold ring snugly right at the base of Victor’s cock and balls.

Yuuri admired it, the way it settled in amongst the white pubic hair, glittering and gold and perfect. Sizing was a tricky thing. Victor’s endowment meant that some cock rings were uncomfortably tight on him. But this was a specialty ring, chosen explicitly to fit the long, heavy length hanging between Victor’s legs.

Yuuri had never seen anything so perfect. He ran his tongue up the side, listening to the musical way Victor’s voice dropped and caught. Fingers clutched at his hair. Yuuri batted them away before they could muss the slicked-back style Yuuri had spent so much time on.

Carefully, he opened his mouth, and his lips slid down the massive cock, letting it settle heavy and thick on his tongue, so big it made his jaw ache. He took it deep, sucking it down until it brought tears pricking in the corners of his eyes and he choked.

He relaxed his throat and took a little more. He couldn't reach the base like he wanted, Victor’s cock was simply too big, so Yuuri gagged himself as much as he dared, getting as close to the cock ring as he could. His lips pursed. His lungs screamed.  

He pulled back, gasping for air. A pretty lipstick ring wrapped around it most of the way down, vivid and red and stark on the flushed cock. Yuuri took a breath and returned to swallowing it down, leaving an identical ring midway along it.

He bobbed there, feeling Victor’s cock twitch on his tongue, and he made sure to work Victor over just how Yuuri knew would drive Victor wild.

Fingers clutched at Yuuri’s shoulders. Victor was making breathy little sounds above him. Yuuri pulled back and bobbed along the length, lips stretched obscenely around Victor’s thick arousal. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed.

His fingers crept up Victor’s thighs, over the black suit pants and into the zipper, touching where his lips couldn't reach but careful not to disturb the perfect lipstick marks.

“Yuuri…” Victor sighed. He whined, his cock twitching again in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri pulled back with a wet pop. He could see Victor’s ‘close’ face. “Ah, Yuuri, please-”

Yuuri tsked him gently, tucking the spit-slick cock back into Victor’s trousers, lipstick marks and all. “We’re going to be late, and I need to fix my lipstick,” he said. His voice was slightly raspy. He rose from the kneeling position with a grin, pulling up the zip to Victor’s pants with a swift tug. “Button those up, and I’ll be out in a second. We don’t want to miss our reservation.”

Victor slumped like the air had left his body in a rush. A pretty, slightly overeager look glittered in his eyes, and a flush crossed his cheeks. “Yuuri, you drive me crazy, you know.”

Yuuri winked. “I know.” He sidestepped Makkachin and made for the bathroom. His face was a mess. It was very obvious he’d been enthusiastically blowing his fiance, from the smudges of lipstick around his lips and the glasses sitting at an angle on the bridge of his nose.

He sorted himself out quickly and took stock one last time before leaving.

Sharp suit, new, purchased after the Grand Prix in Barcelona on Victor’s insistence. Glasses, because Yuuri didn’t want to spend a single second imagining what Victor looked like across the table when he could simply drink it all in. A touch of makeup, done with the same careful hand that had practiced makeup tutorials with Phichit back in Detroit.

Well, Phichit had always been a steadier hand at winged eyeliner. But Yuuri was the master with lipsticks.

Victor was still adjusting the bulging tent of his trousers when Yuuri arrived back in the living room. Yuuri blew him a kiss and cocked a hip. He knew as well as Victor that the lipstick ring around his cock wasn’t going anywhere until they got back back home. With a soft touch to Victor’s shoulder, they left the apartment for their reservations.

The little flush on Victor’s cheeks never abated, not even when they arrived at the restaurant. His leg was twitching. Yuuri could see how Victor’s eyes kept darting over to Yuuri’s, hungry with lust and made hungrier by denial. “Behave,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor seemed to wilt.

“I am,” Victor replied automatically, his arms encircling Yuuri’s shoulders and his lips finding Yuuri’s neck. “And you’re definitely not being incredibly, terribly, horribly distracting right now.” He punctuated each word with another press of his lips against Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Like you’re any better. Come on, let’s go in.”

The table was a private one near the back, quiet and tucked away, though not completely out of sight. The menus were left, food chosen and wine ordered.

Yuuri smiled over the table.

Victor was so beautiful. He always was, but there was something about how ethereal he looked when he took the time to change out of his usual athletic gear, dress up in a suit and tie, and sweep his hair across his forehead.

Yuuri trailed his fingers over the table. What a nice restaurant. The tablecloth was soft and white, and it fell to the floor, completely obscuring their feet. He smiled a little to himself. Tonight’s plan was ready to proceed.

Yuuri slid his heel out of the nice dress shoe he was wearing, and he let his socked foot sit on top of Victor’s shoes. Victor, who had been discussing an idea for another routine, stopped mid-sentence.

Yuuri waved at him. “Go on, what were you saying?”

“I- well,” Victor said. Yuuri smiled and adjusted his glasses on his nose. Victor blinked twice, and anticipation painted his cheeks with a soft flush. He cleared his throat. “Like I was saying, the song would be ideal to match the theme since the key-”

Yuuri nodded and made a little agreeable sound as Victor continued to talk. He slid his foot forward just enough to brush the toes against Victor’s ankles. The words caught briefly, so Yuuri smiled and made another sound to indicate he was still listening. “Go on.”

He backed off, letting Victor cool down a little. Their waiter was the picture of efficiency, keeping the long-stemmed wine glasses from running empty. Their first course arrived.

The anxiety was always there. Sometimes it was easier to ignore. Yuuri pressed his lips together, and he focused on the smooth glide of the lipstick on his mouth. The glasses, crooked on his face, were straightened with a touch. Victor’s night, and Yuuri’s. As Yuuri picked at his food, he remembered why he was doing this in the first place.

His foot crept up Victor’s calf, following the line of muscle up to his thigh. Victor flinched in surprise. Yuuri colored, but didn’t stop the slow movement of his socked foot on its path up Victor’s leg.

Victor coughed into his wine. “So that’s how we’re playing it tonight?” he asked.

“Relax, I won’t do anything you won’t like,” Yuuri said, sounding far more confident than he felt. His glasses hid his darting eyes as he tried to take everything in: the surrounding restaurant, the position of their waiter, and the flush starting to creep down Victor’s cheeks.

Victor’s legs were loosely splayed, not far apart, but not together, either. He slid his foot up along the thigh until he found the warm juncture between Victor’s legs. A twist of his ankle, and Victor’s legs fell apart to make room between.

Victor’s breath came out in a soft huff. The blush had reached his neck now. “What if I like it too much?” he asked. His voice was strained.

Yuuri pressed his toes in. Victor’s cock was half hard in the suit trousers. The silky material of Yuuri’s socks made a sweet slide as Yuuri started to rub against Victor. He grinned as he felt Victor start to slowly harden. “Then you’ll just have to trust me, won’t you, Victor?”

Victor’s lips pressed into a thin line. He nodded slowly. The flush was brighter, and Victor’s cock was even harder in his trousers. Yuuri built a slow rhythm, massaging the ball of his foot along the thick bulge in Victor’s pants. He could feel the cock ring under his toes.

Their food arrived.

As the server revealed the dishes, Yuuri curled his toes, tapping his glossy red lips to remind Victor of the mark hidden away. Victor choked.

Yuuri tsked softly. Dropping his voice low enough that the server wouldn’t hear, he murmured, “Behave, you don’t want them to see, do you?”

“Yuuri,” Victor sputtered. “No, I-” He broke off. “Oh come on, you know what you’re doing.”

Yuuri smiled. “And what am I doing, Victor?” He pressed his toes more firmly against Victor’s cock, making Victor choke. “Be good.”

Victor let out a small, broken noise as Yuuri touched the remote in his pocket, turning on the vibrator set into the ring.

The flush deeped throughout dinner as Yuuri moved his foot in small circles. He laid the arch delicately along the bulge when dessert was brought out and slowly pulled his foot away, turning the vibration off at last. Victor let out a deflated wheeze.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been getting off on this,” Yuuri said lightly when they were alone once more.

Alone was a slight stretch, when the restaurant was bubbling with quiet conversation, and more than one pair of eyes was focused on them. Yuuri could see the way a few people leaned and whispered to one another, quickly looking away when Yuuri glanced their way. In Saint Petersburg, everyone recognized Victor. It was par for the course.

Yuuri leaned forward, tapping his foot to Victor’s knee when Victor tried to close his legs. He started to massage the inside of the thigh with gentle motions, getting a groan from Victor for his efforts.

Yuuri tsked gently. His eyelids fluttered, and he smiled. Victor was dying in his seat at the table, knuckles white where he held the dessert fork. “It’s so easy to work you up, Victor, it’s really sweet.”

“I thought you were trying to seduce me,” Victor replied. The strain was light, and Victor almost sounded like he wasn’t losing control in his seat. “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

“Is that a threat?” Yuuri asked. He trailed his toes down Victor’s thighs before pressing very deliberately back against Victor’s cock. At the same time, he let his lips close as sensually as he could around the tines of the fork, taking a bite of the Napoleon cake.

“Just a promise,” Victor ground out, biting his tongue.

Yuuri finished his cake with a grin on his face, while Victor suffered the sweetest torture of watching each slow, sultry bite. Victor was dying under the slow, careful ministrations of Yuuri’s foot against his balls and cock. Yuuri settled the fork on the plate and hummed.

“I think it’s time to head home, don’t you think?” he said lightly. His head was swimming pleasantly with the wine, not drunk, just lightly buzzed. The flush on Victor’s cheeks, however, was definitely not from the glasses of wine he’d had with his meal. Yuuri slid his foot back into his shoe and bowed to tie it.

Meanwhile, Victor stood hastily, holding his coat awkwardly in front of him to hide the tenting of his pants. “Yes,” he managed. “Let’s go home.”

The Uber pulled up and they slid into the back, the scene of Victor’s suffering fading away. Yuuri leaned his head onto Victor’s shoulder. He slipped his hand under Victor’s coat, his palm laid lightly over Victor’s thigh.

Victor shivered.

“You’re a tease,” he whispered.

Yuuri palmed Victor’s erection, stroking his fingers softly along the thickness of it. “I want it inside me,” he purred into Victor’s ears. A shiver wracked Victor’s body. Victor’s cock twitched in Yuuri’s hand, giving Yuuri a delicious streak of dark pride.

Victor built him up with words. Yuuri tore his beloved to pieces with them.

“You’re making this very, very hard for me,” Victor warned, his voice shaking lightly.

“You’re very hard for me,” Yuuri replied. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Victor’s neck, but the lipstick hadn’t left a mark the way it had when it was fresh. Disappointed, Yuuri leaned back and let Victor relax the rest of the ride home.

Victor was still keyed up at home, his shoulders tense as they walked to the door of the apartment building.

He was bouncing on his heels, the coat awkwardly hanging in front of his trousers. Yuuri grabbed him by the tie and led him inside. Victor followed willingly, lured like a siren song to the bedroom.

They were on each other, kissing ilike hungry, horny teenagers as they kicked open the bedroom door.

Makkachin streaked up, running circles around them, and earned a few hasty pats for the trouble.They could never resist their precious dog entirely. Yuuri smiled at Victor, watching his beautiful fiance croon and pet Makkachin, boner almost forgotten.

“Victor,” Yuuri crooned. The smile wiped from Victor’s face, and the flush returned in full force as Yuuri dialed the vibrating ring back on.

“Sorry, Makka, gonna need a few moments,” he said quickly. He shuffled the dog out of the bedroom and closed the door, breathing hard. “Where were we?” Yuuri stepped close. He curled his fingers around the tie, and it came loose, easily slipping from Victor’s neck.

“You were laying down on the bed for me,” Yuuri replied. Victor fell in eagerly.

“And what else?” Victor replied. There was a lilt to his voice, a puppy-like exuberance as he looked up from his graceful sprawl in the sheets. Yuuri held the tie in his hand. He moved forward, his hips beginning to sway.

Eros, eros, he was eros and he was Victor’s, his body and soul belonged to this man, and this man belonged to him and him alone.

He repeated it in his mind as he moved, sliding his hands down his body in the suggestion of a lover’s touch. The tie half-slipped from his fingers. He held it loosely by the middle as he straddled Victor’s body. Their lips met in an eager kiss.

Victor made soft little sounds as Yuuri stole his breath away. Yuuri smiled into the kiss. Victor clung to Yuuri’s waist, clutching at the fabric and wrinkling it in his fingers. Yuuri slid his hand down Victor’s arms, up his shoulders, guiding Victor’s hands up Yuuri’s body until he held them aloft, then pressed them softly against the headboard.

With Victor’s attention stolen away, Yuuri slipped the tie around Victor’s wrists and started to loop them together.

Victor didn’t even seem to notice, at least, not until Yuuri pulled the knot tight around Victor’s wrists. Victor tugged at them, startled and curious. “... What?”

“Do you not like it?” Yuuri asked, suddenly nervous. This wasn’t something they’d explicitly discussed, but Victor had alluded to it more than once. Victor tested his bonds. All the air rushed out of him at once.

Victor groaned as Yuuri shifted on top of him. “No, I like it, I like it, please, Yuuri, more,” he begged.

Yuuri slicked his fingers through his hair, keeping it pushed back from his face. His glasses slipped low on his face, and he fluttered his lashes down at Victor. He felt it, almost overwhelming him inside and out. He felt overflowing with love and lust at once.

Yuuri didn’t undress, though he did shuck off his coat as he pulled away from the messy kiss he left. He left it lying over the back of a chair.

“Let me freshen up real quick,” Yuuri said softly. He stepped into the bathroom, steadying himself with a slow breath. The lipstick was smooth and waxy as he reapplied. He smacked his lips. As good as it would get.

He returned. Victor was perfect and beautiful, splayed out on the bed and wanting, tenting fiercely in his pants, the ring on his cock still buzzing deliriously away. With his wrists tied above his head, he was so wonderfully on display, open and waiting and hungry for Yuuri to return.

Yuuri swung a leg over Victor’s hips, straddling Victor in one swift motion.

He started to pull Victor’s shirt open. The suit jacket hung loose on the bed to either side. Wrinkles would set deep in the suit, creases pressing into the white shirt. Yuuri bowed down, pressing his lips eagerly to Victor’s throat as he worked each button open. Yuuri sucked and kissed hard, leaving harsh red marks on the flawless skin.

They bloomed into bruises, ringing by stark, blood-red lipstick marks.

And down he kissed, past the column of Victor’s throat and kissing over Victor’s chest. There was a religious experience in cradling Victor’s chest in his hands, in leaving lines of kisses like proof of Victor’s love.

Beneath him Victor strained at his bonds, whining and begging, “Yuuri, more, please, more, Yuuri,” in a breathless little voice. Yuuri pressed back with his hips. When he ground against Victor’s crotch, he felt the vibrator buzzing sweetly.

The hunger was growing strong, nearly overwhelming.

Yuuri yanked his trousers down. Impatient, he snatched up a nearby bottle of lube and slicked his fingers, working the first inside him without delay. His prep was hasty and a little perfunctory, but the sound of Victor’s sweet moans urged him on until he was slick and open, able to take several fingers at once with relative ease.

It had been so long, and the stretch felt so good.

He reached back and slicked his hand up and down Victor’s cock, until it was wet enough. He lowered himself down onto Victor’s cock. Victor tried to thrust up, but Yuuri held his hips down, sucking another mark onto Victor’s chest, right above the peaked, pink nipple.

The kiss mark was perfect, framing the hickey.

“Sit back and be good for me, Victor,” Yuuri said with a little smile. “Do exactly as I say and maybe you'll get to come tonight.” Victor groaned loudly. His hips stuttered threateningly. Yuuri squeezed the base of Victor’s cock in a warning.

Still pressing Victor’s hips down, Yuuri started to ride Victor hard. His glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose from the force of his body, the thrusts as he rocked. The thick cock slid out of him, thrusting hard and fast and deep and rubbing so sweetly against Yuuri’s prostate.

“So good, so perfect, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Victor cried. He pulled helplessly at the bonds, praise falling from his lips like a waterfall, begging Yuuri, “please, my beautiful, sexy, amazing Yuuri- fuck- oh! Please, Yuuri!”

He broke off with a long moan as Yuuri dialed the vibration up in intensity, the ring buzzing harder at the sensitive base of Victor’s cock, tantalizing and teasing against Yuuri’s rim every time he sank down.

Victor’s fingernails were biting into the meat of his palm, knuckles white and digging sharp crescents into the skin. Yuuri pulled at the tie, loosening the bond.

Victor’s hands came down in an instant, bruising in the grip as they clutched at Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri cried out, sinking deep down onto the thickness of Victor’s cock until it filled him so completely. He rolled his hips and rocked up, Victor’s hips snapping up to fill Yuuri deep and hard. Yuuri moaned, lost and helpless under the feeling of Victor’s cock consuming him.

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned as Victor rolled his hips and pushed his cock even deeper. Victor was so perfect, so beautiful, his pale skin marked up and down the column of his neck and across the span of his chest, mottling sweet and perfect, ringed in a perfect red kiss mark, the lipstick smudged but bright.

“Everyone can see who you belong to, everyone will know who you picked, who you want,” Yuuri murmured, delirious at the thought.

Victor shuddered and came suddenly.

Yuuri sank down deep onto Victor’s cock, letting Victor’s release fill him. His hand went wild as he jerked himself off.

Yuuri let out an aborted moan as he came in spurts over Victor’s chest and stomach. He scraped a few strands of hair back from where they’d fallen over his forehead, breathing hard.

“I love you,” Yuuri said.

Victor crushed him in an embrace. “Love you more,” he said. They stayed like that for long minutes, breathing in the close contact as the come grew tacky on their stomachs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone in the game for being so fun and awesome! This was a blast to do and I hope everyone likes all the pieces <3


End file.
